


Getting clean

by Farkas_brynjolf_barns



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Battle, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farkas_brynjolf_barns/pseuds/Farkas_brynjolf_barns
Summary: After a mission gone wrong both Steve and Bucky are covered in blood, not all of it there own. Bucky insists on helping Steve clean up.PLEASE READ THE TAGS: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Getting clean

"Bucky you don't need to do this."  
"Yes i do", Bucky replied, "if i don't you will never be fully clean, now take off your top."

before he has the chance to do that though the remains fall off his frame, proving bucky's point.

He grabbed steve's hips and knelt down focusing his attention on a gash on steve's abs. Bucky began to slowly lick away the blood around the wound, making Steve shiver. 

When Bucky had thoroughly cleaned the injury he looked up at Steve, eyes full of lust, and said, "are you sure you didn't need me to?"


End file.
